Im NOT a Secret Anymore Teen Titans FanFiction Sequel
by Titanmatt130
Summary: It has been 8 years since Anabells death. Beast Boy and the rest of the titans have finally moved on from Ravens baby sister. But, what happens when she is back only to remember her name and a certain green guy. Will she be the same? Read and find out.
1. Intro

My dear Anabell, at last you have awaken from you slumber." I looked around only to see nothing. Everything was black, and moving. Then i noticed that it was a fog. "Where.. am... I?" I could bearly get the words out because my voice was so hoarse. " Anabell, you remember this place not? You love this place." I snapped back at the voice, "If I remembered.., I wouldnt have asked where I was." It was hard to take me seriously while my voice sounded like a dying frog. "So I see," the voice said," you are in Nevermore due to your eh, well, just know your here." As if it flipped a switch, anger filled my insides and I felt myself rise in the air surronded by a black magic aura. "Yell me why and how im here, NOW!" I hear the voice let out a heavy sigh. " My dear, you have been in Nevermore in that exact spot for 8 years out of commision." My heart dropped as I already knew the answer to my next question. "What do you mean "out of commision"." A zillion questions went through my head but not a single answer. All I could think about was the color green. " My dearest Anabell... I have been taking care of you for 8 years beause, ... You are dead. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok well i hoped you liked the intro because here is Chapter 1. N` joy

Chater 1-  
( Titans Tower) [Raven]  
The day wasnt much different from any other. Robin was in his room investigating on criminals and coming up with new team strategies. Starfire couldnt make up her mind on weither to cook her home planet dishes or play with silkie. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch playing video games. And I drank my herbal tea while reading my updated Fanfiction library. But I could tell things have changed though. `Since Anabell?` I thought. It was true. Everyone was effected by her death. Robin; because he felt he was too rough on her and that he could have oficially added her to the titans and be a valued hero. Starfire; she lost a friend who would actually take her shopping and teach her all the things to know about earthly things, that meant boys too. Cyborg; he hadent gotten to know her well and wished he could have,plus he couldnt tease Breast Boy about it anymore. Me; because she was me baby sister and didnt get a chance to connect with her like a big sis should, I could have listen to her about BB. Beast Boy; he got it the worst. They loved each other and I could tell he cared alot about her. He was devastated. Its been 8 years and he still isnt the same. Hes quietier and he goes on the roof more. He goes to his room and stays when he sees Robin and Starfire together because it reminds him of the time he spent with Anabell. "Ohhh, yes. I win agian. Yeah TV privaleges for a month," Cyborg yelled as they finished playing their game. "Dude, your losing your touch, you need to practice and start playing more." BB looked up. "Eh, its just a game. Not like I watch tv that much anyway." With that, he got up, stretched, then said he was going to sit by the ocean. "Man, hes always wantin to go to sit by the ocean. Hmmm someone needs to go talk to him.," Cyborg said turning back to the tv. "I guess ill go, besides, I know whats wrong with him." I said getting up. Suddenly I got all dizzy. I knew what it was from. Someones trying to talk to me. But, then I got a headache. Not a totally bad headache and not a migrane. It was like the worst pain you could imagine. "Raven!" Wait I know that voice. Then it was gone. "Friend Raven, are you alright." Said a worried Starfire. Robin ran in looking to make sure there wasnt an indruder. He looked over noticing me on the ground. He ran over. "Raven, what happened?" I looked at them noticing Beast Boy wasnt in here. I took a deep breath as I told them. " It...was...Anabell."

Ok well next chapter soon! I may have to stop writing It Takes All. some are mad but i hope reviews will come and thanks for all who read and like it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sry I haven't writen in so long. Here's a new chapter. N'joy

BAM. BOOM. ZZZWWWWEEEEEWWWW. BBLLLUUUUUUUOOOOM.! "Good job Anabell. Your progressing faster than I anticipated. Keep it up and you'll exceed your past limitations. But you need more concentration and focus. Rest and we will resume afterwards." I put my hands on my knees and panted hard trying to catch me breath. " Nash?" I said between breaths. "Yes my pupil." I shuffled my feet. "When I finish my training, then can you answer my questions?" I asked. I shifted my wieght around. "NO! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU DO WHAT I SAY AND THEN YOU CAN GET WHAT YOU WANT. OK." I reared back in terror. He had finally snapped. I knew he eventually would. "Ok." I said in a soft voice. I ran to the the mess hall to grab my food. Hopefully the other wouldn't be there so I can eat alone. I got there and grabbed my food and sat down at a table. It wasn't five minutes until Knowledge sat down beside me. Then Bravery. After that Confusion and following her was Anger. They all sat around me eating their dinner. Each of them were me as I were them. They looked like me, sounded like me. The only difference was the color of our cloaks. Each of them were an emotion I've felt. "No matter how many times you ask him he's never going to answer your questions." Knowledge said. "Yeah, I know" I replied. I looked down and started playing with me food. "IT PISSES ME OFF!" Yelled Anger clearly angry. "Yeah, I know." I said. I looked around and everyone was looking at me. "You wanna know something?" I said. They all lite up and said yes. "I wonder what he's hidding from me and why. Why can't he answer me?" I wondered, different thoughts running through my mind. Suddenly I felt a rush. I saw everyone's face light up. I knew what was happening. We were adding another member to the group. There was a flash of light. Then it was gone. Standing there was... well.. me. I.. she .. was in a light blue cloak. "Hello everyone. My name is Suspicion." Oh crap. I knew Nash would find out about this. I felt bad that he had to find out that I was doubting him. I felt so ashamed. Then there was another rush inside me. Another flash of light. After it died down another me was standing there in a bright blushy red cloak. "Hello everyone." She kind of hid her face. "My name is Shame." I looked around at everyone. They all looked surprised. "That's it. I'm done for the night. Good night." With that. I left and went to my room. I feel asleep almost instantly. And that's when a new form of nightmares kicked in. One I never seen or experienced before. It was of a demon trying to eat my soul. The demons name; Nash.

:Titans tower (Beast Boy) This sucks. I used to love sitting out here. Now it just seems dull and boring. Its because of Anabell. I don't want to talk about her. Its too painful. As I looked at the sun set I remembered all of our memories. Then a weird thing happened. I heard something behind me. I spun around to see what was there. What I saw scared the animal out of me. It was a black mist... thing. It had the shape of a human. But it was made up of black swirling mist. When it saw that I noticed it, it took off. I turned into a cheetah and ran after it. I followed it into the tower. All around the place. Then it went into my room and shut the door. I turned back into normal. When I opened my door the thing was wearing Anabells cloak. "Hey. Get that off that's not yours." I yelled. I was so pisses by this. But then it spoke. "What do you know? You are but a pawn. I am the one holding all the cards. ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" With that it disappeared. I heard a scream down the hall. "Raven!" I turned around and ran. 'What in the world is going on.'

That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you like it. On both my stories I've only gotten one review. It was kind of a bad one. But I don't care. It all helps. Any review is a good review to me. Sssooo. Ill write another chapter soon. Peace :) 


	4. Chapter 3

Well heres another chapter. Hope you like. Review and most importantly... N' joy

(Anabell) "Annabelle, is there anything you want to tell me?" Nash asked.

I looked up to see him. But he had no body.

"No. I don't think so." I replied. Usually when he asks that its something bad. Last time was when I cheated to past a test.

"Then can you explain your two new emotions."

Crap. I knew it was something bad.

"Um... I don't know. They just popped up."

"Out of nowhere?" He asked. There was a hint annoyance in his voice.

"I guess. I don't know exactly." I lied. I knew exactly where they came from. I was starting to get suspicious about Nash. He was hiding something. I know it.

"DONT GIVE ME THAT!"

Out of nowhere a force slammed into my chest taking the breath out of me. I crumbled to the ground in the fetal position trying to recapture my breath.

"Lies. I'm tired of it. I took care of you. Me! And this it how you pay me back. Thinking betrayal and suspicion. Well ill show you. You think that hurts. You haven't felt real pain!"

I looked up to see the black mist forming into a person. The form of a demon. The demon I saw in my dream.

(Titans tower) Beast Boy

"RAVEN!" I yelled.

She was on the floor and everyone was around her. Slowly they helped her back up. She turned and looked at me. Her face got really red and she quickly turned back.

I ran up to her. I looked at her but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Raven?"

She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"Beast Boy."

I could tell something was wrong. 'Had it been that mist thing?'

"Beast Boy. Where have you been?" Robin said to me.

"Dude, I think I know what happened. There was this mist person outside behind me. I followed it into the tower. It went in my room. That ain't even the weird part man. It put on Anabells cloak and said something about destroying us all. Then it ran in here and thats when I heard Raven scream."

Everyone looked at me like I was stupid.

"Beast Boy. Sit down." Raven said.

I did. But I was so confused.

"Dude, what happened?"

"It was... Anabell. She tried to contact me. That's probably who you saw."

"No. It wasn't her. It was evil. I know it. She wouldn't say anything about destroying us. And, this was a dude."

They just looked at me. What the hell. I wasn't lying. It wasn't her. I know it wasn't.

"Beast Boy." Raven sat down beside me and put her hand on mine. Tears were forming in her eyes.

" I don't know what's going on. I don't know what you saw, but I believe you saw something. I could feel her. Her voice spoke to me."

This is all wrong. That wasn't Anabell. It reminded me of something. I can't place me finger on it. But I remember that voice. In a dream.

"Dude, I don't doubt you saw something either." Cyborg said. "Ill go over the towers security cameras." He left to his room.

Starfire stood up. "How could Anabell contact you friend Raven. Isn't she..." She stopped. I could tell she didn't want to say that word.

"Well whatever is going on here we will figure it out. Raven says it was Anabell and Beast Boy says it wasn't. I don't know. I'm as confused as anyone. But if something bad is going on we will stop it." Robin said pounding his fist in the other.

I know what I saw. I would know if it was Anabell.

"Raven? Where do your people go when they die?"

"What kind of question is that? My people? Do you mean Azarathians?"

"Yeah. I heard that you forget everything when you die."

She looked up in wonder.

"Yeah. You do forget everything. But I honestly don't know. We are half demon so I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be heaven."

"Ok." I jumped up. I'm no detective like Robin, but I'm not stupid either.

"If you forget everything, then how did she know to contact you let alone know your name?"

That did it. Robin put his hand up to his chin. Starfire just stood there not knowing what we were even talking about. Raven looked into space.

"That's a good point Beast Boy." Robin said

"I know. I have my moments."

"This is to weird." Raven said putting her head in her hands.

Cyborg walked in. "I didn't see anything on the cameras. Just BB looking crazy."

Crap. I sat back down.

"But the audio did pick up the voice he heard."

He plugged his finger into the computer. The voice started playing. Raven jumped up. Fear was all over her face.

"Raven?" Starfire said

"No. It can't be." She sat back down and started shaking.

"Raven." I said in a soft voice sitting beside her. "What is it? The voice sounds familiar. I think I heard it in a dream once."

"So have I." Robin said a suspicious look on his face.

"Yo, I think I have to. When I heard it my memory system went a little crazy." Cyborb said.

Starfire gasped. " I too think I have heard the voice in my own dreams."

Raven just sat there shaking more. "So have I. I don't dream unless its about future events. You think Trigon was bad? He kneels in fear of this demon. He is the apittamy of evil, fear, darkness, and death."

"Who is it?" Everyone said in usuion. I started figiting in my seat, worry seeping in my chest.

She looked up. Tears now running down her face, total fear in her eyes.

"He is the king of hell. Lord Nash."

Well that's the end of this chapter. Ima write again soon. Maybe ill update in a couple of days or next week. Review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading... Peace :3 


End file.
